


Котаровательно и ошуненно

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Graffiti, Identity Porn, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Котаро всегда знал, что граффити — это прежде всего способ самовыражения… но даже не представлял, насколько он может быть самовыразителен.Было написано на mini OTP Wars 4.0-2016 для команды Изуки х Хаяма.
Relationships: Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun
Kudos: 9





	Котаровательно и ошуненно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/gifts), [Omi_the_Hutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/gifts).



> Недалекое будущее, условная Япония с отношением к граффити, которое не вполне соответствует современному-реальному.

Колесики дребезжали по брусчатке, и вибрация отдавалась в ступнях. Бьющий в лицо ветер приносил запахи рыбы, благовоний и стоялой воды, как всегда в этой части города, но Котаро все равно вдыхал полной грудью, упиваясь скоростью.

Он резко развернул скейт, перепрыгнул перила. Перехватил доску под мышку в полете, сделал боковое сальто, приземлился на нижней ступеньке лестницы и раскинул руки, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Рюкзак сильно сбивал баланс — Лео попросил докупить новые баллончики с краской, — так что, похоже, от таких трюков лучше пока воздержаться. Котаро поправил капюшон толстовки и с досадой почесал нос, недовольный, что полноценную тренировку придется отложить. Пусть Лео в следующий раз сам идет за своими закончившимися «оттенками сиреневого», на взгляд Котаро они все равно все казались совершенно одинаковыми!

Он фыркнул, выдыхая облачко пара — день выдался прохладным, — бросил скейт вниз, поставил на него ногу.

И краем глаза заметил смазанное движение в переулке, том самом, где они недавно работали всей командой. Медленно повернул голову, подчинившись смутному предчувствию.

Кто-то стоял перед огромным, во всю стену двухэтажного здания, многоцветным граффити-полотном и тянул к нему руки.

— Эй, это наша стена! — с негодованием воскликнул Котаро, направляя скейт в ту сторону.

Незнакомый парень вздрогнул, резко обернулся и тут же поднял ладони вверх, показывая, что в них нет ни баллончика, ни маркера. Он был немного ниже Котаро, с черными растрепанными волосами, похожими на перья. Спортивная черно-белая куртка с красной отделкой, такие же штаны, рюкзак за спиной. Лицо наполовину скрывал серебристый респиратор, из-за чего незнакомец немного напоминал киборга — какого-нибудь пришельца из будущего, принесшего весть о конце света.

Котаро мотнул головой — последнее время он для институтского проекта смотрел слишком много старых фантастических фильмов, — затормозил совсем рядом и на всякий случай сурово нахмурился.

Но парень его опередил:

— Прошу прощения, я просто хотел рассмотреть детали. Никогда не занимался кэппингом.

Респиратор искажал голос, делал его гулким и почти лишенным эмоций.

Котаро быстро оглядел изображение, убедился, что чужих тэгов на нем не появилось, и немного расслабился.

— Да? — благодушно уточнил он. — А вот наш лидер считает, что иногда это себе вполне можно позволить. Некоторые писы, особенно байтеров, лучше закрашивать сразу, чтоб они никого не позорили! Так что мы так и делаем.

В конце концов, конкуренцию и борьбу за подходящие для райтинга места, которых становилось все меньше, никто не отменял. И новичков следует сразу избавлять от иллюзий.

Незнакомец прищурился, будто эти слова его задели:

— Даже безобразное искусство, более того — даже подражательство имеет право на существование.

Котаро, не ожидавший, что с ним будут спорить, озадаченно переспросил:

— Искусство? Ты серьезно считаешь граффити искусством?! — он не удержался и хохотнул. — Тогда тебе надо поговорить с сестренкой!

Лео очень любил рассуждать про «постпостмодернизм» в современном изобразительном искусстве и разные формы уличного арта — Котаро по дружбе выслушивал его тирады, но даже не пытался вникнуть, путаясь в многочисленных терминах. А вот с этим парнем они наверняка нашли бы общий язык!

С другой стороны… вообще-то, отдавать его Лео так сразу почему-то не хотелось. Котаро заинтересовался, хотя сам толком не мог бы сказать, чем именно. Но как минимум — в этом районе редко появлялись незнакомые райтеры, все знали, что он принадлежит Ракузан.

Собеседник медленно моргнул, не найдясь, что ответить, и снова отвернулся к стене:

— Значит, это пис вашей команды? Много времени ушло?

— Да нет, всего пару часов, — с небрежной гордостью отмахнулся Котаро. Обычно такие рисовались минимум неделю, но они умели работать быстро. — Здесь тихое место, патрули заглядывают редко — у Маюзуми талант подбирать нам такие!

Полотно состояло из трех частей. Первым в глаза бросался освежеванный титан с обнаженными мускулами, который словно вырывался из стены, кроша кирпичи, — Котаро не смотрел это олдскульное аниме, но Небуя его любил. Во лбу титана, над правой бровью, торчала ржавая труба: они не смогли ее спилить, слишком высоко, поэтому включили в рисунок.

— Это рисовал Небуя, он у нас фанат всяких крутых персонажей, особенно из манги и американских комиксов. А сестренка обожает этот, как его… символизм, во!

Всю левую половину занимали разные детально прорисованные цветы, увядшие и умирающие по краям, полные жизни в центре. Котаро разбирался в них плохо и запомнил по названию только гладиолусы, хотя Лео пытался объяснить, что зашифровал целое послание на языке цветов.

Но самой главной была надпись — сложенные словно из красно-рыжих языков пламени буквы в стиле объемного уайлда: THE EMPEROR.

— Ну, а это Акаши постарался, — подытожил Котаро, ощущая себя гидом в музее.

Их лидер всегда писал только своим особым шрифтом и использовал немного золотой краски, отчего надпись на солнце буквально горела.

Незнакомец склонил голову набок, разглядывая аутлайн, и уточнил:

— А что здесь рисовал ты?

— Да я редко сам рисую, — пожал плечами Котаро. — Больше теперь фрираном занимаюсь. А так сестренка говорит мне, каким цветом что закрасить, я делаю.

Он окинул их пис еще одним взглядом, подумал и приосанился, потому что выглядело реально круто. Пусть это не самое лучшее их полотно, но оно впечатляло размерами. А Котаро любил хвастаться — почему бы нет, если это заслуженно?!

— Очень… — незнакомец запнулся, словно пытаясь подобрать слово, и отбросил с глаз волосы. — Очень разномастный пис, каждый из вас просто рисует свое. Мы в нашей команде сначала вместе проектируем рбщий замысел, распределяем работу и потом быстро рисуем.

Котаро нахмурился:

— Но это же… скучно!

Чего этот тип себе вообще позволяет? Забрел на чужую территорию — так еще и критикует?!

Незнакомец посмотрел на него очень пристально и ответил:

— Ты просто так не пробовал.

Это прозвучало как-то многозначительно, Котаро удивленно вскинул брови и хотел переспросить, что собеседник имеет в виду.

Но из другого конца переулка внезапно донесся строгий окрик:

— Эй, вы! Вы что там делаете?!

Котаро вздрогнул и выругался, наступил ногой на скейт и потребовал:

— Валим!!!

Он совсем забыл о том, что иногда патрульные в этот район все же заглядывали!

Бежать Котаро бросился инстинктивно, хотя они вроде бы ничего не делали. Но объясняться в участке и отмазываться от мелкого хулиганства не хотелось, плюс полный рюкзак баллончиков с краской говорил не в его пользу.

Повторять незнакомцу не потребовалось — он резко развернулся и рванул прочь.

Котаро здраво рассудил, что каждый сам за себя, и устремился вниз по улице, ускоряясь все сильнее, хотя вибрация от езды по брусчатке становилась так совсем неприятной. На повороте оттолкнулся от стены ногой, перепрыгнул скамейку, снова приземлился на скейт. Проехал по перилам, свернул на другую улицу, даже не думая замедляться, хотя звуки преследования уже почти затихли вдали.

От скорости и адреналина в крови хотелось смеяться. Он чувствовал себя стопроцентно живым и существующим в такие моменты, и это было совершенно офигенное ощущение! Ради него стоило изредка попадаться на глаза полицейским. Котаро, не удержавшись, довольно хохотнул, на мгновение зажмурился.

И услышал, как под ногами что-то хрустнуло, а потом скейт резко вильнул, заскрежетал краем по брусчатке, и куда-то вбок резко отскочило колесико, блеснув на прощанье. Котаро чуть не полетел головой вперед, в последний момент попытался перенести вес влево.

А потом что-то резко схватило его за локоть и дернуло в сторону, да так, что от рывка аж зубы клацнули. Скейт вылетел из-под ног и врезался в ограждение набережной, а сам Котаро чуть не подвернул ногу, с трудом нащупал все же опору под ногами, завалился вбок — но его удержали чужие руки. Он вскинул голову — и изумленно, с присвистом вдохнул, потому что на него смотрели огромные и немного испуганные глаза над серебристым респиратором.

— Сюда, я слышал какой-то шум! — послышалось из-за угла.

Незнакомец опомнился и втащил Котаро за собой в совсем узкий и темный переулок, пихнул за мусорный бак и сам втиснулся рядом. Очевидно, он срезал дорогу через дворы, а еще очень быстро бегал.

— Вау, — наконец выдохнул Котаро и притворился, что у него совсем не дрожит голос. — Ты меня, выходит, спас.

Скорость реакции поражала — умудриться перехватить человека, мчащегося мимо тебя на скейте! Так еще и не упасть при этом от силы инерции!

— От расквашенного носа — точно, — пробормотал незнакомец, высунулся из-за бака, чтобы метнуть в противоположную сторону баллончик с краской, и добавил в рифму к словам Котаро: — И еще удачный сделал пас.

Баллончик просвистел на удивление далеко и с грохотом приземлился ближе к мосту.

— Туда! Давай быстрее, мы их почти догнали! — снова крикнул один из полицейских.

Котаро ссутулил плечи, чтобы занимать меньше места, и едва слышно присвистнул:

— Хороший бросок!

— Играл в школе в баскетбол немного, — пожал плечами незнакомец и шикнул: — А теперь тихо!

Они оба замерли, надеясь на тень от мусорного бака, и постарались не дышать — еще и потому, что благоухание в переулке было очень характерное. Здесь явно протухла не одна рыба, и хорошо, если только рыба!

Примерно через минуту мимо их убежища пробежали две грузные фигуры в форме и устремились в сторону моста.

Котаро осторожно выпрямился, откидываясь спиной — рюкзаком — на стену, но отстраниться не спешил. Они почти прижимались друг к другу, чужие пальцы до сих пор цеплялись за его локоть, сквозь слои одежды можно было ощутить тепло прикосновения. Дышали они громко и хрипло, и респиратор создавал странное эхо.

Котаро тряхнул головой, ухмыльнулся и ляпнул:

— А сейчас нам бы поцеловаться, — на секунду замер с открытым ртом и тут же поспешил пояснить: — Ну, знаешь, как в фильмах делают, чтобы отвлечь внимание преследователей! Классический такой прием!

Незнакомец удивленно моргнул. А потом хихикнул и вдруг с готовностью обнял его за шею, мягко скользнул пальцами по волосам на затылке — Котаро инстинктивно поежился, хотя неприятным это ощущение не было, — и протянул:

— Ага, а в процессе нас обязательно увидел бы кто-то из знакомых и понял не так!

Они стояли так близко, что и правда при желании могли бы поцеловаться, если б не мешал респиратор. Не то чтобы у Котаро такое желание было, обычно он все-таки целовался с девчонками, хотя парни ему тоже нравились, но… это и правда ведь был классический прием…

Мысли спутались и как-то замерли, потому что Котаро вдруг залип на глазах незнакомца. Вроде бы самые обычные, не выделялись ни цветом, ни формой… а все равно было в них что-то такое… не такое. А еще они смеялись — и казались черными провалами в какие-то неведомые, но очень забавные тайны.

Он сглотнул, потому что горло вдруг почему-то пересохло, и шепнул, ради маскировки представившись не фамилией, как обычно, а именем:

— Меня Котаро зовут, кстати.

— А я Шун, — серьезно ответил тот и явно собирался добавить что-то еще, но в этот момент у него в кармане пиликнул телефон.

Шун отстранился, быстро проверил сообщение и нахмурился, потом поднял взгляд и виновато пожал плечами:

— Меня ждут. Думаю, патрульные ушли, можно выходить.

Котаро тоже нахмурился, потому что расставаться как-то не хотелось, а он привык следовать своим желаниям, несмотря на их нелогичность. Но сделать ничего — например, наклониться вперед и перехватить чужое запястье — он, обычно молниеносно быстрый во всем, не успел: Шун отсалютовал ему, объявил:

— Было очень котаровательно с тобой познакомиться! — и выскочил из переулка.

Неожиданный каламбур на секунду сбил с толку, и время оказалось упущено.

— Подожди! — окликнул Котаро, попытался броситься следом, но запнулся о пустую бутылку, а когда наконец вырвался из зловонной тесноты на улицу — никого рядом уже не было.

Скейт свой он так и не нашел и с досадой махнул рукой — все равно тот сломался, да и вообще был старый. И правильно все-таки семпаи говорили на тренировках, лучше не увлекаться вспомогательными предметами, а использовать для трюков только свое собственное тело.

На обратном пути он снова прошел мимо их писа, попытался посмотреть на него более критическим взглядом, подмечая разрозненность элементов, и пожалел, что не спросил, к какой команде принадлежал Шун.

* * *

В том, чтобы жить в институтском общежитии в одной комнате вместе с другом детства, было огромное количество плюсов. Нет, конечно, минусов тоже хватало! Прежде всего, Лео был чистоплотным до отвращения и заставлял Котаро тоже убираться, а еще любил читать нотации и на всякие абстрактные темы порассуждать слишком сложными словами, от которых болела голова, да к тому же постоянно покушался накрасить Котаро ногти.

Но плюсы все-таки перевешивали: у него можно было выклянчить еду (а по субботам Лео вообще пек печенье, на запах которого сползался весь этаж), поиграть вместе в приставку, попросить помощи с рефератом или эссе, а главное — всегда было, с кем немедленно поделиться впечатлениями и эмоциями!

Вообще Котаро подозревал, что это именно Лео какими-то своими путями хитро устроил, чтобы их поселили вместе… о чем теперь демонстративно жалел, вслух и часто.

Вот как сейчас.

Время было уже за полночь, общага нехарактерно притихла — завтра у многих был важный тест. Котаро валялся на спине поперек своей кровати, наполовину свесившись с края, и пересказывал, воодушевленно махая в воздухе рукой:

— А потом я такой вжик и едва не бух, а он такой ррраз! И мы в переулке! А…

— Котаро, — устало прервал Лео, отложил канцелярский нож и убрал за ухо прядь волос. — За последние два дня я слышу от тебя эту историю уже в седьмой раз. Нет, даже в восьмой!

Котаро перевернулся на живот и помахал теперь уже ногой:

— Серьезно? Да ладно!

Весь пол был усеян листами плотной бумаги, обрезками и разноцветными маркерами: творческий процесс в самом разгаре стихии. Лео придавил коленом пытавшийся свернуться лист ватмана и выразительно закатил глаза:

— Лучше принеси пользу и подержи этот край!

Котаро, пребывая в великодушном настроении, сполз на пол и подчинился. Лезвие канцелярского ножа скользило по бумаге быстро и уверенно, вычерчивая плавные линии так близко друг к другу, что они почти пересекались. Лео всегда предпочитал сложные двуслойные, а то и трехслойные трафареты.

Рядом лежала распечатка из интернета, и Котаро озадаченно уставился на цветок, больше похожий на орден-звезду, только очень замороченную, с кучей тоненьких лучиков — ну ничего себе у природы фантазия все-таки!

— Еще раз, как называется эта хрень?

— Пассифлора. Ты все равно не запомнишь. Мадока-сан хочет, чтобы ее витрина была максимально оригинальной и вызывала желание рассмотреть детали поближе.

Лео единственный из них занимался райтингом официально, даже брал заказы для оформления магазинов, как когда-то делала его любимая художница Pixnit, на которую он равнялся.

Котаро, быстро заскучав, вздохнул и поерзал. Лео мрачно покосился на него, прищурился и вдруг продолжил ранее прерванный разговор:

— Ты так восторженно рассказываешь про этого Шун-чана… — он с притворным сожалением покачал головой и вздохнул: — Неужели Орлиный глаз уже позабыт?

Прекрасно осознавая, что его дразнят, Котаро все равно вскинулся:

— Нет!!! Конечно, нет, с Орлиным глазом не сравнится никто! Сестренка, ну ты чего?! Он круче всех!

Как Лео вообще такое предположить мог?!

Вообще-то, изначально Котаро полез в твиттер, потому что хотел потроллить кого-нибудь из токийских граффити-команд: у многих были аккаунты, где они выкладывали фотографии своих работ и отчеты о них. И на первый взгляд юзер с ником «eagle_i» и птичьим глазом на аватарке ничем от остальных не отличался: тоже постил фотографии, карандашные наброски, анекдоты из жизни. Правда, сами рисунки были необычными, чем-то привлекали внимание, и Котаро против воли заинтересовался.

А потом наткнулся на короткий твит: _«Думаю, как можно обыграть в граффити омонимы. Например, лама — и лама?»_ И следующий сразу за ним: _«встретил я однажды ламу / по дороге к своей славе / не найдя my lover. Не знаю, как продолжить =((»_

Котаро нахмурился, потер лоб, фыркнул и вспомнил о своей первоначальной цели, поэтому написал в комментариях:

_@eagle_i kinda lame_

Он тогда плотно общался с однокурсником-американцем и нахватался от него всяких словечек и выражений, вот и пригодилось как раз.

Только он совсем не ожидал ответа, тем более так быстро и — такого:

_@raijuu7!! …сказала лама =) Спасибо за идею!_

И Котаро неожиданно для самого себя хохотнул, а потом все-таки полез смотреть остальные каламбуры. Их у Орлиного глаза оказалось очень много — почти в каждом посте, и все какие-то необычные, нелогичные, но неизменно прикольные, несмотря на свою странность, — во всяком случае, это Лео говорил, что они «странные», а еще непонятные, хотя Котаро как раз прекрасно все понимал. Он жадно заглатывал их один за другим, улыбаясь все шире, и сам не заметил, как начал лайкать все подряд. Вместе с каламбурами изображения приобретали новый смысл, и рассматривать их становилось еще интереснее. Писал Орлиный глаз обычно на английском или на японском с включениями английских слов, и иногда получались не столько каламбуры, сколько ребусы.

Правда, о том, что такое «омоним», пришлось потом спрашивать у Маюзуми. Судя по взгляду, который он получил в ответ, это был единственный раз, когда ему удалось Маюзуми удивить.

В итоге Котаро сам не заметил, как залип и пропал. Каждого нового поста ждал с нетерпением, сохранял все фотографии и каламбуры, обязательно комментировал и лайкал. И каждый раз, когда Орлиный глаз ему отвечал, чувствовал искренний восторг и тут же бежал хвастаться Лео.

Кстати, о Лео.

Котаро помотал головой, наконец сообразив, что к нему настойчиво обращаются по имени, и попытался сфокусировать взгляд:

— Да, что?

Лео недовольно поджал губы, отложил в папку первый готовый лист трафарета и вздохнул:

— Знаешь, меня жутко утомили регулярные дифирамбы в адрес твоего случайного кумира… Но это даже как-то романтично. Хотя твои собственные попытки каламбурить я уже слышать не могу.

Котаро аж поперхнулся от возмущения, едва не помял лист ватмана и воскликнул, сделав вид, что совсем не ощущает, как у него покраснела шея:

— Какое еще романтично, о чем ты вообще?!

Почему обязательно сводить все к таким глупостям?!

Лео посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно и строго, но одновременно — почти с сочувствием:

— У нормальных людей на стенах известные музыканты, спортсмены и фотомодели. Или хотя бы просто симпатичные мальчики и девочки. И только у тебя — плакат райтера из вражеской команды.

Котаро обернулся, проследив за его взглядом, и почувствовал, как губы дрогнули в улыбке при виде знакомой надписи: запутанное сплетение из букв, перьев и острых углов складывалось в надпись URUGWAI EAGLEEYE вокруг стилизованного изображения птичьего глаза. В фотоателье явно удивились, когда Котаро притащил флешку с единственной фотографией, но, к счастью, лишних вопросов не задавали.

Разумеется, у самого Лео над кроватью висел плакат с голым по пояс Реем Алленом исключительно потому, что он был классным баскетболистом. Только поэтому!

Котаро ответил таким же пристальным взглядом и с запозданием возразил:

— Ничего она не вражеская!

— Он не состоит в Ракузан. Значит — во вражеской, — объявил Лео, сосредоточившись на вырезании второго трафарета.

И логика в его словах определенно была, но соглашаться очень не хотелось.

— Может, он вообще одиночка, — пробурчал Котаро, скрестив руки на груди.

Лео медленно вдохнул, как всегда делал, когда пытался успокоиться, а потом не выдержал и всплеснул руками, отчего канцелярский нож чуть не улетел в угол:

— Ну раз он тебе так нравится — пригласи ты его на свидание и попроси автограф!

И Котаро застыл, приоткрыв рот. Пауза затягивалась, но мысли отказывались складываться во внятные слова. Однако Лео терпеливо ждал реакции, и наконец удалось с трудом выдавить:

— А что… так можно?

За все эти полгода, что он верно считай сталкерил чужой твиттер, ему как-то даже в голову не приходило, что можно напроситься на встречу. Но… разве… а если он вдруг живет не в Японии… и вообще ему лет сорок, жена и дети! А еще…

— Так, ладно, об этом потом поговорим, когда ты уложишь в своей голове эту невероятную мысль, — оборвал его зарождающуюся панику Лео и взялся за третий трафарет. — Кстати, о вражеских командах. Ты помнишь, что у нас завтра соревнование с Сейрин?

Котаро немного расслабился, решив подумать о всяком таком тревожащем потом, и на пробу попытался жонглировать пятью фломастерами сразу. Получил одним из них по макушке и остановился пока на четырех:

— Да с Акаши разве забудешь! Хотя я считаю, что они скучные, ну их. С Шутоку и то было прикольней…

— Хм. Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума не говорить этого Сей-чану, он настроен очень серьезно, — сказал Лео и отобрал у него еще один из фломастеров, чтобы прочертить линию на трафарете.

До того, как Акаши в университете собрал вокруг себя Ракузан, у него была другая команда, которая распалась еще в старшей школе. Все ее участники разошлись по разным группам.

И именно один из этих бывших участников, Куроко Тецуя, стал инициатором «соревнований»: разные команды встречались на нейтральной территории и состязались, кто нарисует больше, быстрее и круче, при этом не попавшись патрульным. А сами полотна потом оценивали признанные райтеры-мастера, взявшие на себя роль наставников.

Ракузан до сих пор из всех своих дуэлей выходил победителем — и не было никаких оснований полагать, будто завтра что-то изменится.

Вот если б лично Котаро довелось соревноваться с Орлиным глазом… А, впрочем, у них все равно слишком разные стили. Хотя вот Сейрин будет здорово размазать! А то, говорят, они даже Йосен сумели одолеть, когда те их к себе в Акиту пригласили, — звучит бредово, но если это правда, то так даже интересней!

В крови начал бурлить азарт — Котаро обожал побеждать, упивался самим ощущением превосходства над противником.

Он так увлекся предвкушением, что едва не забыл проверить на телефоне триттер — и только разочаровался, потому что Орлиный глаз молчал уже четвертый день подряд.

Перед сном привиделись смеющиеся черные глаза, почему-то знакомые, и подумалось, что надо бы после соревнования сходить проверить тот пис — вдруг там снова будет кто-то ждать?

* * *

Острый шпиль с мерцающим красным огоньком на самом конце казался какой-то инопланетной антенной. Темнота прятала и деформировала очертания, достраивала свои контуры, и павильоны казались спинами спящих слонов. Или кого-нибудь гораздо менее добродушного.

Интересно, кому все-таки пришло в голову выбрать для соревнования один из старейших парков аттракционов в Токио? Он был заброшен уже лет пять как — все перешли на крутые современные 7D-технологии, и старомодные карусели стали никому не интересны. Говорят, парк собирались снести, чтобы построить на его месте очередной торговый центр, но пока эти планы оставались только в чертежах.

Котаро всегда любил лето — оно предоставляло больше возможностей, чем любое другое время года. Например, можно было не утепляться, выходя на улицу ночью, а значит, одежда не сковывала движений. Не говоря уж о том, что так работать над артом было куда удобней, чем под брызгами дождя и снега. Конечно, в этом году август особой жарой не баловал, уже ощущались первые вздохи осени, но сегодня с погодой повезло.

Котаро на пробу сделал пару прыжков с места на место, покрутил запястьями, хрустнул шейными позвонками. Ждать он не любил и не умел, а Сейрин, как назло, опаздывали! Ну ладно, пока не опаздывали, это Ракузан пришли заранее, но все равно!

Правда, вроде бы Акаши уже несколько минут беседовал в стороне с кем-то невзрачным…

— А это еще кто и когда он успел тут появиться?! — запоздало среагировал Котаро, вскидываясь.

— Поздравляю, ты сегодня такой внимательный, — фыркнул Лео, приподнявшись на цыпочки и словно кого-то выглядывая. — Полагаю, это тот самый Куроко Тецуя.

Небуя удивленно рыгнул:

— Да ладно?! Такой мелкий?

Лео тут же принялся его отчитывать за отсутствие манер, но Котаро привычно пропустил спор мимо ушей и вгляделся. Куроко правда был невысоким, бледным и каким-то… отсутствующим.

И это — тот самый парень, который вообще придумал эти соревнования, пытаясь что-то доказать своим бывшим товарищам? В нем не было ровным счетом ничего необычного — если не принимать во внимание, что он, пользуясь своей незаметностью, мог рисовать в общественных местах, не рискуя попасться патрульным.

И один раз оставил свой личный тэг на Токийской телебашне.

Акаши смотрел на него высокомерно и одновременно снисходительно. Куроко что-то негромко говорил, серьезный и напряженный. Котаро чуял в этом старые разборки и взаимные обиды, и наблюдать за ними со стороны было скучно, поэтому он отвернулся.

И обнаружил, что их соперники все-таки изволили пожаловать в полном составе.

Без особого интереса скользнул безразличным взглядом по закрытым респираторами лицам — Сейрин были одними из многих, к тому же, слабаками и пацифистами, смысл их запоминать… И едва не поперхнулся вдохом, вдруг наткнувшись на знакомые черные глаза, которые смотрели на него выжидающе и смешливо.

Это было совершенно невозможно — но Шун стоял прямо напротив, рядом с высоким рыжим парнем, и даже не пытался сделать вид, будто они незнакомы! Но как, почему, да кто вообще поверит в такое совпадение?!

Небуя вдруг пихнул Котаро локтем, поправил зажатый под мышкой огнетушитель, наполненный краской, и провозгласил:

— Настоящий мужик должен показывать свои мускулы! Забомблю такое, что аж из Киото видно будет!

Котаро потер плечо и недовольно сжал губы, но ответить не успел — его опередил Маюзуми, который, не отрываясь от электронной книжки, негромко произнес:

— Осторожней, а то Киеши воспримет твою гиперболу всерьез.

— А?! — Небуя тут же завертел головой, высматривая своего давнего противника.

Лео тем временем, похоже, решил лично поприветствовать гостей, потому что упер кулак в бедро и с акульей улыбкой протянул:

— Джунпей-чааан, ну как же так, ты ведь такой правильный и хороший мальчик, а приехал к нам заниматься вандализмом…

Взъерошенный очкарик зарычал и рванулся к нему, стиснув кулаки, но его вовремя удержал Киеши, единственный из Сейрин, кто до создания их команды был хорошо известен как индивидуальный художник:

— Хьюга, Хьюга, тише, мы ведь не драться приехали!

Очкарик отпихнул его, раздраженно поправил куртку и ткнул пальцем в сторону явно довольного собой Лео:

— Это самовыражение. И способ привлечь внимание общества к социальным проблемам! В том числе — к разрушению исторического памятника, которым является этот парк! — в его глазах появился странный фанатичный блеск.

Котаро снова перевел взгляд на Шуна, но тот молчал и в разговор не вмешивался, только вдруг подмигнул.

Голос Куроко неожиданно стал громче:

— Я уверен, что мне… нам, — поправился он, — удастся тебя переубедить, Акаши-кун.

— Вот именно! — воодушевленно поддержал его рыжий здоровяк, ударив кулаком по ладони так, словно на самом деле готовился к драке.

Похоже, переговоры наконец подошли к концу. А значит — пора начинать! Потому что времени в обрез, и от осознания этого азарт нетерпеливо забурлил внутри.

Маюзуми раздал всем из своей команды распечатки со схемой парка и снова уткнулся в книжку — сегодня он, похоже, больше никак участвовать не собирался. Да и вообще приходил командные встречи только из-за Акаши.

У Сейрин, кажется, была своя карта. Они собрались в круг, что-то быстро обсудили и разбежались в разные стороны парами и тройками, только Шун устремился куда-то в центральный сектор один.

Разумеется, Котаро поспешил следом.

Вообще он по плану должен был патрулировать территорию, чтобы их нелегальную творческую деятельность в ночи никто не засек, и вовремя предупредить остальных, что пора сворачиваться. Котаро был среди них самым быстрым, так что логично, что ему досталась именно эта миссия.

Но почему бы ему не начать патрулировать именно в той стороне?

Догнал он Шуна почти сразу, зашагал рядом, заложив руки за спину и расправив плечи. Тот покосился на него, но возражать не стал, только сверился с картой и поправил лямку рюкзака.

В окончательно сгустившейся темноте вид у парка был вполне апокалиптический. Разбитая и проросшая травой тротуарная плитка, рытвины и глубокие глинистые лужи. Выбитые стекла и заколоченные двери павильонов, вдоль дорожек — деревянные и пластиковые фигуры аниме-персонажей с отбитыми головами или неприлично разрисованными маркером лицами. Перетянутые колючей проволокой проходы к аттракционам и сами аттракционы, темные и мертвые, с наверняка давно сломавшимися пультами управления. Лишившиеся качелей цепи детской карусели покачивались на ветру, как тентакли.

Котаро тряхнул головой и все-таки решил начать разговор первым — с обвинения:

— Почему ты не сказал, что из Сейрин?!

Но его обиженный взгляд, очевидно, не произвел на Шуна должного впечатления, потому что тот просто пожал плечами:

— Хотел сделать сейрприз.

Котаро удивленно моргнул, но решил, что не до конца расслышал, и задал другой вопрос, надеясь все же подловить собеседника:

— Ты ведь говорил, что вы все вместе рисуете?

Шун аккуратно обошел очередную лужу и отбросил с лица волосы:

— Мы вместе проектируем. И в этот раз тоже заранее обговорили, кто где и что будет рисовать.

Ну вот, опять реакция не оправдала ожидания.

— Скучно, — повторил Котаро, по-прежнему уверенный в этом своем вердикте.

Повернул голову — и чуть не столкнулся с обшарпанной фигурой Сейлор Мун, в глазу которой торчала крышка от консервной банки.

Шун ухватил его за локоть и потянул ближе к себе, обходя внезапное препятствие. Потом достал из кармана куртки кусачки, избавился от колючей проволоки и приглашающе распахнул калитку:

— Хорошо, давай в следующий раз спроектируем что-нибудь вместе, убедишься.

Сказал это так просто, словно «следующий раз» был делом решенным, сомневаться в котором не приходилось. Не успел Котаро толком осмыслить, что бы это могло значить, как Шун также задал вопрос:

— А твоя сестра тоже состоит в Ракузан?

Теперь уже его пришлось удерживать за плечо, чтобы не запнулся о протянутую поперек дороги цепь. Котаро на мгновение позволил себе сжать пальцы крепче, а потом коротко хохотнул, сообразив, в чем заключалось недоразумение:

— Одна моя сестра веб-дизайнер, другая юрист, а сестренка — это сестренка Лео, он парень и мой лучший друг! А ты думал, что девчонка рисует граффити?!

Шун при этих словах высвободился из-под его руки и резко шагнул вперед:

— Ну, у нас в команде рисует. И в Тоо тоже.

Где-то вдали раздался громкий автомобильный гудок. Котаро помялся на месте, запоздало подумав, что надо бы извиниться, но Шун снова его опередил.

— Кстати, чуть не забыл тебе отдать. Я починил, — он поставил рюкзак на землю, присел рядом на корточки и, погромыхав баллончиками с краской, извлек что-то плоское, деревянное и с колесами. — Вот. Чтоб скорость не была такой скоротечной!

Котаро даже глазам не поверил, увидев свой старый верный скейт! Выхватил его из чужих рук, порывисто прижал к груди, потом на пробу крутанул все колесики, перевернул — и едва не выронил, обнаружив на доске очень знакомую метку черной краской, переведенную через трафарет: хищный птичий глаз в треугольнике из перьев.

У Котаро аж дыхание перехватило, он изумленно вскинул взгляд, беспомощно раскрыл рот и только со второй попытки воскликнул:

— Ты тоже фанат Орлиного глаза?! Ну, Eagle-I?

Да он даже не рассчитывал на такое совпадение, круто же! Это значит, у них похожие вкусы, и вообще можно будет наконец-то утереть нос Лео, утверждавшему, что больше поклонников таланта Орлиного глаза нет.

Ожидание на лице Шуна сменилось непониманием, а потом он вздохнул и как-то осторожно ответил:

— Ну… мне нравятся его каламбуры.

Котаро широко ухмыльнулся и кивнул:

— Я тоже их обожаю просто! Многие наизусть знаю и вообще все посты в твиттере лайкаю, мы с ним иногда даже переписываемся!

От распиравшей изнутри радости хотелось рассмеяться и сделать сальто назад, но в темноте он все же не рискнул.

Шун посмотрел на него как-то очень странно, словно впервые увидел. Тряхнул головой и сменил тему, кивнув на скейт:

— Ты круто катаешься, препятствия словно не замечаешь.

Котаро тут же раздулся от гордости:

— Разумеется! Это ведь главное кредо любого паркурщика и фриранера — границ нет, только препятствия, а любые препятствия можно преодолеть!

Он только сейчас вдруг понял, что с момента первой встречи его не покидало странное чувство, будто они знакомы очень давно. И такой легкости в общении с человеком из команды соперников он совсем не ожидал!

Они продолжили путь, и, пока шли мимо застывших аттракционов, успели обменяться парой историй про своих товарищей — Котаро с удивлением узнал, что, оказывается, Хьюга год назад сцепился на студенческой научной конференции с Лео, не сойдясь во взглядах. Так вот откуда они друг друга знали!

— Хьюга обычно изображает даты из истории, шифруя их, как ребусы. А тут целый месяц готовил социально-политический памфлет, — Шун хмыкнул и поправился: — Социолитический!

Котаро хохотнул, но на самом деле про Хьюгу ему было не так уж интересно, поэтому он спросил:

— А ты что обычно рисуешь?

Шун остановился, внимательно посмотрел на него и вместо нормального ответа вдруг пообещал:

— Увидишь! — после чего повернулся и раскинул руки в стороны, запрокинув голову. — Отлично, вот оно!

Заунывный протяжный скрип стал ему ответом.

Котаро тоже посмотрел наверх — он так увлекся разговором, что совсем не замечал, куда они идут, — и протяжно присвистнул:

— Колесо обозрения? Ты что, собираешься рисовать прямо на опорных столбах?

Размеры впечатляли — когда-то оно было самым большим в Киото, и обзор сверху открывался просто фантастический, он смутно помнил свой детский восторг и испуганный визг старших сестер. Чаши-гондолы давно сняли, и остов на фоне подсвеченного огнями города ночного неба казался гигантским голым скелетом. Или на гигантскую окаменевшую паутину… только не хотелось бы Котаро в таком случае увидеть сплетшего ее паука.

Шун снова обернулся к нему и по-птичьи склонил голову набок.

— Нет, — судя по собравшимся в уголках глаз морщинкам, он улыбнулся, и поднял указательный палец вверх, к небу.

Котаро потрясенно тряхнул головой и схватил его за руку, не в силах сдержать эмоции:

— Туда? Серьезно?! Круто!

Он помнил, что в самом пике колеса располагалось прямоугольное табло. Когда-то там был нарисован пушистый анимешный маскот из давно забытого тайтла. Отсюда, под таким углом, его было видно плохо, но Котаро не сомневался, что краска растрескалась и облупилась, превратив изображение в хоррорную карикатуру.

Шун замер, и Котаро удивленно опустил взгляд на чужую ладонь в своих руках, сообразив, что сделал. Пальцы были холодные и чуть шершавые от мозолей, с аккуратными ровными ногтями и белым шрамом от ожога на правом мизинце.

Котаро сглотнул — почему-то сделать это было трудно, в горле откуда-то взялся странный комок, и сердце колотилось быстро-быстро — и уже не так уверенно сказал:

— Только лестницы тут насквозь проржавели…

Идея звучала очень круто — но вот как ее реализовать? И не будет ли это слишком опасно? Нет, Котаро любил риск — однако взаимодействовать с ним он предпочитал сам, а вот смотреть, как рискует кто-то другой, казалось тяжело и неправильно. Особенно когда это был кто-то важный и лично ему близкий!

Шун вдруг сжал его пальцы в ответ и серьезно ответил каламбуром:

— Видимо, им пришлось в свое время прорву всего оборжать.

А потом высвободился и уверенно полез наверх.

Котаро какое-то время пристально следил за ним — за медленно поднимающейся темной фигурой, почти неразличимой на фоне такого же темного неба — и вздрагивал от каждого скрипа. Потом заставил себя встряхнуться, кинул на землю зажатый под мышкой скейт и резко выдохнул.

Ждать он действительно не умел. Поэтому пришла пора действовать!

Котаро извлек из кармана и сунул в зубы серебряный тэг-маркер, ощущая себя суровым пиратом, как следует размял пальцы, закатал рукава, чтоб не мешались.

Акаши хотел, чтобы он патрулировал территорию парка? Отлично, почему бы нет! Но кто сказал, что он не может в процессе развлечься и поностальгировать? Тем более чуть горьковатый запах краски вдохновлял.

Скейт сам прыгнул под ноги, послушный и живой. Рытвины и лужи, темнота вокруг и незнакомая территория? Не беда, нужно просто довериться инстинктам.

Для разминки он объехал по кругу основание колеса, оставляя на каждом столбе короткие росчерки маркером. Проверил себя по секундомеру, сверился с картой и устремился вперед.

Павильоны, ограждения, фигуры персонажей пролетали мимо смазанными тенями — и на всем этом оставались похожие на зигзаг молнии тэги. Ветер скрипел цепями, кусал за щеки и дергал за воротник, но это только раззадоривало еще больше. Котаро, сделав сальто от стены, в полете и на ней поставил свой тэг, потом двумя кувырками добрался до крыши соседнего павильона, пробежал по ней. Спрыгнул на как раз подкатившийся внизу скейт, пронесся под полуразрушенной мини-копией Триумфальной арки, пометив и ее тоже.

Он впал в знакомое состояние полутранса, когда все чувства обострялись и все вокруг казалось ярче и четче. В таком состояние совсем несложно было легко преодолеть любое препятствие, причем совершить в процессе пару акробатических трюков. Мускулы приятно ныли, и в голове звенело от легкости.

В результате чуть меньше, чем за час, Котаро успел обежать всю территорию парка, напугав парочку ребят из Сейрин, и оставил свою подпись почти на каждой стене. Запыхавшись, остановился на центральной аллее, пристально глядя на скелет колеса обозрения, и решил, что Шуну на его шедевр должно было этого времени хватить. А если не хватило — Котаро полезет вверх и поможет! Потому что от нетерпения уже просто разрывало изнутри, а еще он, кажется, во время их разговора немного ступил и не сказал самое важное, так что это срочно нужно исправить.

Но Шун позвал его сам, стоило только подъехать:

— Эй! Ты где?!

Ветер относил его голос в сторону, так что пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать, — да они и не рисковали орать слишком громко из опасения привлечь внимание патрульных.

Котаро резко затормозил, приложил ладони рупором ко рту и потребовал ответа:

— Ты закончил?!

— Ага!

— Но отсюда не видно ничего!

Рассмотреть табло снизу мешали перекладины и перекрытия, нужно было отойти подальше, чтобы посмотреть под другим углом, но в такой темноте все равно ничего понять бы не получилось.

— Я сейчас поднимусь! — наконец решил Котаро, поплевал на ладони и взялся за лестницу.

Ржавчина тут же посыпалась вниз хлопьями.

— Осторожно! — послышался взволнованный голос Шуна. — Эта штука может двоих не выдержать!

— Да пустяки! — отмахнулся Котаро и полез наверх.

Вниз он на всякий случай старался не смотреть, да и зачем, если его цель все равно была не там. Лестница немного шаталась и вибрировала, но в целом все оказалось не так уж плохо.

В конце пути еще ожидала узкая и тоже проржавевшая площадка без перил, прямо напротив табло. Шун чуть посторонился — места для них двоих хватало едва-едва, они соприкасались плечами и бедрами — и глубоко вдохнул:

— Я нанес в основу грунтовку, так что должно держаться хорошо.

Котаро ухватился за ближайшую перекладину, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и выжидающе уставился на него. Сердце снова заколотилось очень быстро, хотя, возможно, просто от осознания высоты под их ногами.

Шун тряхнул волосами, расправил плечи, словно на что-то решился, и включил карманный фонарик.

Круг света, как автомобильная фара, выхватил из темноты стилизованную ламу. Только эта лама не переходила дорогу и не паслась на лугу. Нет, она сидела в позе лотоса на фоне закатных гор, и была облачена в рыжую тогу, а на носу ее поблескивали серебряной краской очки-половинки.

Электрический цвет искажал цвета, но все равно пис был ярким и удивительно детально прорисованным, особенно если учесть то небольшое количество времени, которое на него ушло.

А под фигурой ламы знакомое сплетение из букв, перьев и острых углов складывалось в лозунг LAMELOVE.

— В общем, я все-таки придумал, как совместить ламу и ламу, — раздался над самым ухом неожиданно хриплый голос.

Котаро резко повернул голову — и только сейчас вдруг понял, что Шун снял респиратор.

Лицо у него оказалось очень красивое и бледное, такое, что Котаро банально залип, позабыв, что хотел сказать. Просто пялился во все глаза на треугольник носа, линию скул, изгиб закушенных светлых губ.

И смысл арта, смысл прозвучавших слов дошел до него настолько медленно, что это было попросту стыдно.

— Ты… Ты?!! Нет, правда?! ТЫ?!

Это же совершенно невозможно, невероятно, неправдоподобно и чудесносовпадательно!

Шун перестал кусать губы и вдруг расхохотался, легко и свободно, словно выплеснулся смехом, а потом качнулся вперед и смачно чмокнул его куда-то рядом с носом:

— Надеюсь, мой верный Райджу не очень разочарован?

За веселыми искрами в его глазах пряталась неуверенность, которой там было совсем не место, Котаро тут же сгреб его в охапку, стиснул объятия покрепче, а то птицы, как известно, имеют дурную привычку улетать при первой возможности.

И почувствовал, как площадка под их ногами покачнулась и с мучительным скрипом поехала вбок.

Только долгие годы тренировок и отточенные рефлексы позволили Котаро среагировать вовремя: не думая, он одной рукой схватил Шуна за пояс, другой уцепился за ближайшую вертикальную перекладину, шагнул на горизонтальную, толстую и широкую, перетянул на нее же Шуна и притиснул его спиной к столбу, зажав своим телом.

А потом площадка совалась и вместе с лестницей полетела вниз. Слетом усвистел рюкзак Шуна, в полете рассыпая блестящие баллончики с краской.

Грохот был такой, что его просто не могли не услышать все окрестные патрули.

К счастью, сам остов колеса даже не шелохнулся. Котаро осторожно отстранился, заглянул в огромные и перепуганные чужие глаза, ничуть не сомневаясь, что у него самого сейчас такие же, и хрипло шепнул:

— Я помню, тут была другая лестница, недалеко. Давай к ней? Я помогу.

Шун снова закусил нижнюю губу, с присвистом втянул в себя воздух и серьезно кивнул.

Котаро очень старался ни о чем не думать, потому что мысли только отвлекали. Перекладины были мокрыми от росы и скользили под ногами и руками, приходилось крепко держаться и ни в коем случае не смотреть вниз. К счастью, Шун тоже был тренированным и ловким, и до другой лестницы правда пришлось добираться недолго.

Но Котаро не сомневался, что за эту пару минут получил такую же дозу адреналина, как за всю предыдущую жизнь.

Прежде, чем спускаться вниз, они, не сговариваясь, сели на лестничной площадке, привалившись друг к другу плечами, потому что руки и ноги дрожали, как желе.

— Что ты… — начал Шун, прокашлялся и попытался еще раз. — Что ты там делал внизу, пока я рисовал?

Лицо его стало еще бледнее, волосы липли ко лбу от испарины. Котаро не глядя нашарил его ладонь, ободряюще сжал и, вполне согласный, что им не помешает после такого впечатления немного отвлечься и поговорить на другие темы, признался:

— Да вспомнил свою тэггерскую юность! Проехался тут по территории и все подписал. Раньше часто этим занимался. В смысле, пытался нанести свою подпись как можно чаще и в труднодоступных местах, куда могут добраться только раннеры, — почесал нос и зачем-то добавил: — Мы, Некоронованные, вообще всегда были одиночками, хотя друг про друга, конечно, знали. Акаши, по-моему, хотел собрать нас всех в своей новой команде, но Киеши и Ханамия остались в Токио.

И хвала всем бодхисаттвам или кто там был ответственным за это решение на небе! Потому что видеть этих двоих регулярно Котаро был решительно не согласен! Он бы и без Небуи прекрасно обошелся, но что уж теперь…

Шун чуть нахмурился, размышляя:

— Райджу… этот ник… — его глаза вдруг изумленно расширились, и он выпалил: — Два года назад! В парке Маруяма-Коен кто-то за ночь поставил серебряным маркером свою роспись на трех кленах! На каждом листочке!

Котаро с ужасом почувствовал, что краснеет. Но в то же время такое внимание и искренний восторг в голосе Шуна были ужасно приятны, поэтому он встряхнулся и гордо расправил плечи, довольный, что тоже сумел удивить:

— Ну… на двух с половиной. Третий я доделать не успел, он оказался слишком высоким, а лестницу я не брал. Сестренка мне просто тогда все уши прожужжал рассуждениями о мимолетности искусства… вот я и показал эту мимолетность, — покосился на приоткрытые розовые губы, облизнул свои, вдруг пересохшие, и спросил: — А почему каламбуры? И твиттер?

Шун опустил взгляд на их пальцы, которые они непонятно когда успели переплести, и пожал плечами:

— Я думал над тумблером, но там нельзя оставлять комментарии, а я на них надеялся. А каламбуры… это, скажем так, семейная традиция. Ну и еще благодаря им я трачу меньше символов, чтобы влезть в пост.

Котаро важно покивал. А потом не удержался — наклонился и поцеловал его, сначала неуклюже стукнувшись носом о щеку.

От Шуна пахло аэрозольной краской, потом и чуть горьковатыми благовониями. А губы оказались солеными и удивительно мягкими.

Поцелуй получился совсем коротким, но, наверное, романтичным. И, в конце концов, он был всего лишь первым!

Разорвав его, они, словно в обоюдном трансе, не стали произносить больше ни слова и медленно полезли вниз.

И лично Котаро совсем не удивился, увидев, что там их уже поджидал очень недовольный Лео. Правда, такой же недовольный Хьюга стал сюрпризом. С другой стороны — удивительно, что на грохот не сбежались вообще все, в том числе жители близлежащих домов.

Лео, непривычно бледный, скрестил руки на груди, постукивая ногой. Котаро на всякий случай покрепче стиснул пальцы Шуна и втянул головы в плечи, ощущая свою вину.

Но Лео только вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Прям шекспировская трагедия, Монтекки и Капулетти… и несчастные дети, своей безвременной кончиной помирившие два враждующих клана…

Хьюга поперхнулся и возмущенно уставился на него:

— О чем ты вообще?!

Его очки странно перекосились, и общий вид стал еще более всклокоченным, чем раньше. Котаро на всякий случай даже заслонил Шуна собой, а то мало ли, вдруг бросится!

Лео поправил волосы и ответил милой улыбкой:

— Ну, ты же отказался в прошлом году стать моим Ромео, Джунпей-чан, чем разбил мне сердце. Так что теперь их черед.

Котаро ожидал, что Хьюга в ответ на такое просто взорвется, но тот только поправил очки и раздраженно буркнул:

— Заткнись. А вы! — он повернулся к ним и весь как-то угрожающе раздулся, но потом выдохнул и махнул рукой: — Собирайте все, что уронили, и валим отсюда, Кагами засек патрульную машину!

Котаро и Шун поспешили подчиниться. И столкнулись лбами, потянувшись за одним баллончиком с краской. Котаро ойкнул, потер свой и все-таки сказал то, ради чего вообще полез на колесо следом за Шуном:

— Когда Ракузан выиграет… — заметил многозначительный прищур черных глаз и поспешил исправиться: — Ладно-ладно, если Ракузан выиграет, ты пойдешь со мной на первое свидание!

Шун сел на пятки, внимательно посмотрел на него снизу вверх:

— По-моему, у нас уже было первое свидание.

— Что? Когда?!

Да ладно, как он мог такое пропустить?!

Ответом ему стала спокойная и светлая улыбка, прятать которую под респиратором было просто преступлением, и полуутвердительное:

— Сейчас?

И Котаро, наконец сообразив, посмотрел сначала на обломки ржавой лестницы в грязи неподалеку, потом на неразличимое отсюда табло с ламой-ламой, после снова на Шуна, рассмеялся и без малейших сомнений объявил:

— Тогда оно вышло просто ошуненно!


End file.
